Decidiste
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: prólogo de Beach Love. POV Milo. Camus tem andado estranho nos últimos dias. o que será? Yaoi lemon Milo x Camus


Primeiramente, eu gostaria de avisar que isso é yaoi lemon. Portanto, vai ter homem tendo relacionamento amoroso(e sexual) com homem nessa fic. **isso é indicado para maiores de 18 anos.** Se você tem menos que isso de idade, eu não sou sua mãe pra regular o que você pode ler ou não e nem a Super Nanny pra te pôr pra chorar no cantinho da disciplina, mas tá avisado. Se não gosta, por favor, tem um xis vermelho no topo da página. Sinta-se à vontade pra clicar lá.

Mas, se gosta, fique à vontade, leia e deixe review!

**Decidiste**

Tu tens andado estranho ultimamente. Nem me lembro mais da última vez que te vi sorrir. Tu me olhas, olhos misteriosos, não consigo ver o que se esconde neles.

Aquele dia, quando dançamos juntos, tu não olhaste para mim. Engraçado, isso me faz lembrar de nós, quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez.

Tu estavas tímido, vermelho. Eu te chamei para a pista. Tu apenas entregaste-me a mão, eu te puxei todo para mim.

Tu também não me olhavas, mas te puxei o rosto para ver-te. Consegui te convencer a me fitar, e não desgrudamos os olhos um do outro.

Naquele dia eu me declarei, disse que te amava havia tempo e tu choraste. E eu sabia que era de felicidade.

Tu não te entregaste naquela noite, nem nas outras, mas eu soube respeitar isso. Não importa o quanto tive que me conter, eu respeitei o teu corpo, que tu quiseste guardar.

Quando finalmente pude te tocar, percebi que aquilo tudo valera a pena: tu serias apenas meu, por toda a vida.

_Não é o que parece agora._

E hoje vens falar comigo. Não me olhas nos olhos, nem sorris.

-Milo, eu... – sentas-te. Estás tremendo. –Me... – ris nervosamente. – Eu nem sei como dizer – falas, pondo a mão na testa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu. Desculpa. Quero dizer, não é tua culpa. Acho que é minha.

Engulo em seco. Finalmente tu descobriste. Também, o que eu esperava? Dei muita bandeira.

-Tu me amas? – indagas inseguro.

Tu és meu, mas não o único.

-Amo.

Mas isso é verdade. Sempre foi. Por mais que eu tomasse outros e outras para mim, meu coração tinha um único dono. Tu.

-Perdoa-me – tu baixas os olhos.

-Por quê?

-Eu não posso retribuir.

Camus?

Estás chorando. Meu coração não agüenta isso.

Eu te abraço, te beijo. E tu te entregas. Minhas mãos circundam tua cintura, trazendo-te para mais perto.

Eu te amo.

Tomando teus lábios, minhas mãos começam a despir-te medrosamente, como se fosse minha primeira vez.

Primeiro a camisa. Ao ver-te o peito nu, minha boca desce para ele, beijando-o e o marcando, vendo-te gemer baixinho. Lambo tudo, descendo devagar, minha mão passeia por tua coxa.

Aperto-te o sexo, tu inclinas a cabeça, gemendo alto. Tiro as tuas calças, deitando-te no sofá.

Não sorris, como das outras vezes. Finalmente, deixo-te nu, teu corpo excitado clama pelo meu. Minha boca passeia por tua intimidade, lambendo perigosamente cada cantinho. Tu gemes alto, separando as pernas, ansiando um contato que não te negarei. Porque negar-me a ti seria o mesmo que negar-te a mim, e não vivo sem ti.

Chupo meus próprios dedos, enquanto a outra mão passeia por teu corpo, percorrendo caminhos que sei que te dão prazer.

Os dedos molhados deixam minha boca para, um deles, guardar-se dentro de ti.

Teus gemidos se intensificam e neles reconheço a dor.

-Camus, eu te amo.

Ele se move em círculos no teu corpo. Minha boca volta a te provocar enquanto outro dedo te penetra.

Chamas por um nome que não identifico, entre gritos, e o terceiro dedo faz seu papel.

Teus gemidos sempre me foram um afrodisíaco, mas desta vez eles me ferem o coração.

Assim está bom. Não vai doer. Muito.

Entre tuas coxas, começo a invadir-te.

Jogas a cabeça para trás, uivando. Enlaçamo-nos. Eu a ti com meus braços, tu a mim com tuas pernas. Próximos, colados, nossos suores se misturam, gememos em uníssono, invisto em ti e te tomo a boca, acariciando a língua macia.

Gritas o nome não identificado outra vez, e eu chamo por ti. Camus, meu amor.

O fim chega para nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

Puxo-te para o meu colo, mas tu sequer fechas os olhos:

-Milo, eu... Eu quero acabar tudo.

-Não faças assim comigo... Acabamos de fazer amor e me vens com essa?

-Não. Desculpa, mas preciso falar. Eu descobri que amo outro.

Levo um choque. Então, tinhas um outro alguém?

-Q... Quem?

-Não posso dizer.

-E ele te ama?

Vejo uma lágrima escorrer de teus belos olhos.

-És mesmo perfeito, Milo. Eu te confesso amar outro e tu ficas preocupado para que eu não sofra.

Eu estava mesmo era preocupado se não me traíste.

-Não, ele nem mesmo me vê.

-Então... Por que acabas tudo?

-Porque... Não suporto viver contigo amando outro. Não te quero fazer sofrer.

-Mas, Camus...

-Não. Chega. Acabou. Trair-te assim está fora de questão – dizes, levantando-te e começando a te vestir.

-Mas eu não me importo! Aceito tudo para ter a ti!

-Não, Milo. Eu não mereço esse sacrifício.

Então, sais sem olhar pra trás. E é assim que passarei o resto de meus dias, sem ti: sozinho, embora cercado de amantes de uma única noite.

Mas tenho que aceitar. É essa a tua decisão e respeitá-la-ei, como a da primeira vez.

Não te sentias pronto e, hoje, não te sentes digno.

Mas eu ainda te amo.

E tentarei relevar esta dor que me corrói por dentro.

-x-x-

Então, surge a oportunidade perfeita. Um amigo, sujeito rico e nerd, oferece-me sua mansão numa ilha deserta. Eu deveria cuidar dela e enchê-la de gente. E é o que eu vou fazer.

E tu estarás dentre os convidados. Nem que seja para eu te ver no colo daquele que amas.

E esse céu, esse mar, ou me conduzirão de volta para ti ou para a morte.

E, no fim, só o tempo dirá.

CONTINUA em Beach Love

**Oui! Tadinho do Camus! Eu queria que parecesse que ele tinha feito uma maldade pro Milo, mas tô vendo que ficou o contrário!**

**Beach Love ta quase pronta, e se mandarem reviews eu digito. Só pra avisar, é uma fic bem longa, e trata do triângulo Milo x Camus x Surpresa e outros pares. E tem muito lemon!**

**Quero agradecer à Louise e à Grazi, que me incentivaram a digitá-la. Beijo pras duas!**


End file.
